1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container or receptable that is also suitable as a display card for a peg board or pull strip.
2. Background of the Invention
Consumer packaging takes many forms, some of which adapt the packaging to a particular type of display. For example, an item for sale can be blister-packed to a card, or a plastic shell can be stapled or thermoformed onto a card. Such a card can have a hole to accomodate a peg for display on a pegboard, or an opening to accomodate a pull strip. A “pull strip” is a plastic strip having a plurality of hooks, edges, or other devices that can be inserted through an opening in a card to support the card on the strip, or can be a strip having clips into which display cards are inserted; the retail consumer then merely pulls the card from the strip.
In the area of drugs and cosmetics, the particular article is typically packaged in a first package, such as a plastic pouch for pills/capsules or a small container or jar for cosmetics (e.g., lip gloss, eye shadow, powder). This first container is then packaged in a second container, such as the above-noted blister packed or thermoformed cards.